


Visa

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Unknown Stark [5]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Visa

* * *

Much to Tony’s dismay, prom season approached much faster than he would have liked. “Didn’t we _just_ celebrate Christmas? What is this prom talk?!” He blurted out one morning at breakfast while you were talking to Nat about it.

You stared at him, your spoon right above your cereal. “Are you finally losing it? Did one of your thingys go haywire?” He gave you a face as you teased him. It was no secret that while you could likely help him now and then with smaller things…you had no interest in ever stepping foot in his work room.

“Ha. Ha.” He said as you rolled your eyes. “Can I make her five again?” Tony looked at Bruce. “Make her small? Before the sassy comebacks, smartass remarks, and the whole ‘prom’ thing…” He said it as if it was the worst thing ever.

Bruce shook his head. “Sorry, no can do.” He got up, sipping his coffee. “I’m actually chaperoning at the prom. So is Clint, Nat, and Thor.”

Tony looked offended. “Why was I not asked? And where do I sign up?” If you were going to be in a room full of half drunk teenage boys, he’d want to keep an eye on you. 

You got up and patted his shoulder as you went by. “They were a month ago.” He gasped, making you chuckle. “And you _know_ why I didn’t ask.” You told him, putting your dish in the sink. “I believe chaperones are supposed to keep the kids out of trouble. Not join in and make it worse.” Pulling your hair up, you grabbed your backpack. 

“ _Wait_.” He stopped you. “You invited _Thor_ over me? He’s like Goldilocks on steroids. He’s going to attract teachers and teenage girls like a damn shoe sale.” He all but pouted.

That made you laugh. “Then they won’t be getting into trouble in some hall closet, will they?”

Tony let you go and then it hit him what you said. “ _What_? Hall closets? What’s going on at that school?” He groaned as you simply waved at him from the elevator. Turning back to the others, he noticed how they were all trying not to laugh. “Oh, yeah, ha ha. Laugh it up. Just wait until you have kids in high school!”

“We have _you_. Who needs kids?” Nat teased with a smirk. “Besides, she’s a good kid. Clearly you aren’t who she takes after.”

He thought about it for a moment and nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably a good thing.” Tony mused, shoving his hands in his pockets before heading to the elevator.

“Where you going?” Clint asked, curious.

“My workroom.” He called back over his shoulder. “Oh, and Nat? You and Pepper are on dress duty this weekend. Nothing too tight or revealing.”

Nat raised an eyebrow. “You want her to look like a nun, don’t you?”

“It couldn’t hurt…”

* * *

Saturday morning, you were still in bed come 8. You screamed as you were yanked from bed, and then you heard laughing. Rolling on your back, you had your hand to your chest as you looked up at Nat. She was laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach. “Oh, that was great.” She tried to calm her breathing. “Now Clint owes me twenty bucks.” Holding out her hand, she pulled you up.

“What. The. _Hell_?!” You asked, wondering why she yanked you out of bed. “And why does he owe you money?”

“We’re going out to breakfast, and then dress shopping with Pepper.” She told you, turning you towards your closet and pushing you lightly. “So, get dressed. And he owes me money, once again, because the man just can’t help but lose a bet with me.” You glanced over your shoulder at her and furrowed your brows. “I bet you would freak and or scream. Clint voted you’d curl up on the floor and go back to sleep.” She shrugged.

You nodded slightly. “Right… Uh, I’ll be right out…” You were still trying to wake up, although your heart rate was trying to slow down still.

* * *

After breakfast, the three of you were sliding into the dark Range Rover when you spoke up. “So, which mall are we going to, P?” You asked, hearing your seat belt click into place.

She smiled at you. “We’re not going to a mall.” She told you. “We’re going to one of _the_ best dressmakers on the east coast.”

Your eyes went wide. “Wait, what? Why can’t I just go to the mall like a normal teenager…?” A question which oddly resembled many questions you’d asked since moving in.

“Your father.” Pepper sighed. “Told me nothing but the best.” She shrugged.

“He didn’t even want me going.” You pointed out. “You’d think he’d opt to not send me to some hot shot dress person.” Thinking about that, you glanced down at your attire- jeans, a t-shirt, and Vans. “Am I even dressed right?” Pepper was always dressed right, you’d never seen so much as a hair out of place.

“You’re fine.” She laughed. “So, it’ll take us about an hour to get there, and then while you’re doing that, I’ll look to see what jewelry stores are around.” Her eyes were on her tablet as she spoke, more to herself than anything. “Then there’s the photographer…..”

You shook your head. “Photographer? I’m not getting _married_. I’m going to my junior prom! Why can’t he take pictures on his phone like most dads while threatening my date?” You half whined. While you loved Tony, sometimes he went a bit overboard.

Nat choked on her water when you’d said the word ‘date’. Wiping her chin, she looked at you. “You have a _date_?” She asked.

Your cheeks went pink as you nodded. “Yeah.” You’d avoided mentioning it around your father or uncles because well…they were overprotective men who saved the world. Not exactly the type to bring that up around.

“When did that happen? Who is he? Is he nice?” Nat asked in one breath. You’d never seen her like this. Normally she was cool, and calm. It was a tad frightening.

Licking your lips, you shrugged. “Uh, he asked me like…a week ago? He’s great. His name is Tyson. He’s a senior.” You weren’t sure what all she wanted to know.

* * *

When you finally pulled up to your destination, you all but flew out of the car. It had been like 20 questions. Played 10x in a row. At least. You were pretty sure that she knew more about you at this point than Tony.

Nat stretched, looking around a bit. “Alright, let’s get you a dress!” You felt like you were in the Twilight zone. Nat was the one you went to about hand to hand, or guns. Not fashion. Clearly you were very wrong.

Before you knew what was happening, she grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the store. You were intimidated by the entry way alone, not to mention the rest of the store. “This is a bit much, I don’t have that much in my account.” While yeah, you had a pretty good amount, there was no way in hell you had enough for even ¼ of one of these dresses.

Grinning, she turned and pulled out a card. “Nothing but the best for Tony’s daughter. Sky’s the limit, kid.”

* * *


End file.
